Blog Discusión:Jade West/@comment-189.158.173.213-20130226013736
Jadefan4ever Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza pero finalmente aquí esta, a y vi un video de Liz Gillies y vi que ella sabe tocar la batería así que eso lo utilizare para Jade en el Fanfic Jade punto de vista Son como las ocho de la noche y me levanto sin tratar de despertar a Cat. Me voy caminando hacia el estudio que tengo y hay veo a André tocando el piano, y al verlo me iba ir pero el me dice: "Jade, por que no te quedas, podríamos hacer una Canción o algo" "No, no creas que por que te deje que me abrazarás y hace tiempo hicimos esa canción juntos no significa que te haya perdonado" "Jade lo lamento mucho, si pudiera regresar el tiempo creem--" "Ya no importa, no puedes regresar el tiempo y no puedes reparar lo que hiciste" "Lo se, lo se, no tienes idea de lo cuanto lo siento" "Ya no importa" le digo y me voy a la sala y hay veo a Tori que me estaba siguiendo. "Oye Jade ¿que fue lo que te hizo André para que no estés con el?" Me pregunta amablemente Tori. "Normalmente te diría que no es tu asunto, pero yo creo que voy a empezar a confiar en ti" "Gracias" "No lo menciones, bueno yo conocía a André desde que tenía ocho años, el y Cat eran mis mejores amigos, yo les decía absolutamente todo, a André era como mi defensor, siempre estábamos junto, cuando llego Beck ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y después yo me hice su novia no, bueno no era exactamente lo mismo que antes pero tenía a Beck, después de un año o algo así, tu llegaste a Hollywood Arts, desde entonces el me remplazo, parece que olvido nuestra amistad, de repente solo vio lo malo en mi, parecía que no se acordaba de nada, desde que llegaste el me empezó a ver como la bruja del oeste como los demás, entonces el se empezó a decir que yo era muy mala, empezó a decir cosas de mi. Dos semanas después de que Beck y yo terminamos yo había tenido un problema con mi padre, el se enfado conmigo por que se enteró que me escapaba de casa en las noches, ese día dijo que no me iba a golpear, más sin embargo traía una navaja y-y bueno el me.... Me hizo esto- le enseño una rajada que tengo en la parte alta de la espalda- " Cat estaba de vacaciones en Disneyland y bueno Beck y yo habíamos terminado, entonces corrí a mi cuarto antes de que el me atrapara y llame a André, cuando el contestó dijo que estaba ocupado haciendo algo contigo, yo le dije que lo necesitaba mucho, pero a el no le importó y colgó, yo me tuve que ir a esconder por que si no probablemente yo no estaría aquí, desde entonces el cuando se enteró me pidió disculpas y todo pero yo le dije que ya me habían hecho daño, que son cosas que jamás volverán, y entonces yo lo alejé lo más posible, el a tratado de disculparse pero yo no perdono fácil, siempre que a alguien normalmente le doy una segunda oportunidad terminan haciéndome más daño y yo no me quiero arriesgar, Beck no sabe que fuimos tan buenos amigos, así que el puede decir muchas mentiras y lo creería, como cuando según el se sorprendió cuando Beck les dijo que yo era golpeada, el lo sabía perfectamente, el sabe que había tenido que tener que vivir con diez años de abuso familiar, pero el aparentaba que no lo sabía, y bueno fin de la historia" "Lo lamento mucho Jade, yo no sabía eso" "No tienes de que disculparte Vega" "¿Oye crees que ya que vamos a empezar a ser buenas amigas podrías dejar de llamarme Vega?" "Cuando llegue el día que tu y yo seamos buenas amigas entonces te empezare a decir Tori hasta entonces sigues siendo Vega" "Bueno" dijo en un bufido, se despidió y se fue, veo que Beck se acerca. "¿Porqué no me dijiste de tu amistad con André y de lo que te ocurrió en la espalda?" Me pregunto algo serio pero no enojado. "¿Qué?" Le digo pretendiendo no saber de lo que habla. "Jade te escuche lo que le dijiste a Tori" "Rayos" "Jade, por que no me lo dijiste" "Lo siento, yo no sabía como decírtelo y lo de la espalda bueno.. Bueno, yo creí que yo ya no te importaba" "Jade tu siempre me importas, aún que habíamos terminado yo todavía me preocupaba por ti" "Gracias" le digo en un susurro y el me abraza. "¿Espera sabes que hora es?" "Si como las ocho veinte" "Me tengo que ir" "Espera ¿a dónde vas?" "A un lugar" "Jade" "Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir" al decir esto corro hacia el coche y me sube y conduzco a ese lugar. Beck punto de vista Me pregunto donde habrá ido jade, ella siempre tiene secretos, para bien o para mal, no creo que sea malo pero quiero saberlo. "Chicos necesito que me acompañen a un lugar" "Esta bien, sólo voy a despertar a Cat" me dice Robbie y me mira "Claro pero rápido" "¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto Tori "No lo se, jade va a un lugar como secretó y yo quiero saber donde es" "Ohhh entiendo" me dice André y antes de que yo le diga algo Cat y Robbie ya están aquí. "¿A qué lugar vamos?" "¿Cat tu sabes de un lugar donde suela ir Jade a esta hora" "Ammm bueno yo sabía que iba a un lugar donde hay bandas pero sólo me dijo eso" "Okay bueno vamos" le digo y todos no vamos a mi coche y yo acelero todo lo que puedo y después de unos dos minutos alcanzo a ver a jade estacionando se en un lugar, casi al instante que me doy cuenta de donde va caminando ella y yo me voy de reversa y veo un gran lugar con luces grandes llamado "Hollywood Rocks" me estaciono y entramos al lugar donde hay un montón de personas gritando y aclamando aparentemente por una banda, yo estoy buscando a Jade entre la multitud pero mi búsqueda acaba cuando veo que mi talentosa Jade esta en el escenario y trae una guitarra eléctrica y esta con unos chicos y una chica de pelo rojo/rosa. "Hola somos 'Lost and Found' y vamos a cantar i'm so Sick de flyleaf lamentablemente hoy no podemos quedarnos tanto así que solo interpretaremos esta canción" dice una chica que esta sosteniendo un bajó y viste similar a Jade. Después de eso ellos empiezan a tocar (Charlie)I will break into your thoughts with what's written on my heart I will break, break (Ambas) I’m so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness I’m so sick I’m so sick (Jade) if you want more of this we can push out, sell out, die out so you'll shut up and stay sleeping with my screaming in your itching ears (Ambas) I’m so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness I’m so sick I’m so sick (Charlie) hear it, I’m screaming it (Ambas) you're heeding to it now (Jade) hear it, I’m screaming it (Ambas) you tremble at this sound (Ambas) you sink into my clothes this invasion makes me feel worthless, hopeless, sick (Jade)I’m so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness I’m so, I’m so sick (Charlie) I’m so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness I’m so (I’m so) I’m so sick (I’m so sick) I’m so (I’m so) I’m so sick (I’m so sick) Al terminar todos empiezan a gritar y aplaudir y ellos se bajan y Jade esta con esa chica de pelo color rojo/rosa que estaba tocando el bajó, las dos todavía traían sus instrumentos, cuando bajo del escenario yo me acerco a ella y cuando ella me mira esta en estado de shock "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Me pregunto viendo a la chica que la acompañaba. "Lo mismo pregunto" "Ffffff..... Bueno, emmmmm supongo que, que " "Okay esta bien no estoy enfadado bueno voy por los chicos.... A y por cierto lo hicieron muy bien" al decirle esto ella sonríe, y yo imagino que tal vez ella pensó que estaba enojado. "Chicos vengan" les digo y todos vienen conmigo. André punto de vista Todos caminamos hacia donde están y veo a una chica que esta a lado de Jade que sostiene un bajo, y es muy bonita, de hecho viste muy similar a Jade, por que Jade trae unos Jeans negros, una playera larga negra que dice 'Lost and Found', trae un collar de un corazón negro roto, una chaqueta de cuero negro y sus clásicas botas de combate rojas. Y ella trae la misma playera que Jade encima de una de manga larga con rayas negras que se alcanza a ver por que trae una chaqueta color verde militar, pantalón gris oscuro y unas botas como las de Jade pero cafés. "¿No nos vas a presentar?" Le pregunto a Jade. "No me queda más, bueno el es André, ella es Tori la chica de la que te hable, ella es Cat una de mis mejores amigas, Robbie el extraño del títere"- "se llama Rex, Jade"- "no me importa bueno, Beck mi novio, y la chica de haya es la molesta Trina Vega hermana de Tori" "Mmm...... Bueno un gusto, creo, yo me llamo Charlotte, pero casi todos me llaman Charlie" "¿Y cómo se conocieron?" Les pregunto y ellas se miran con terror en los ojos y luego dicen "Larga historia" responden las dos rápidamente. "¿A chicos les iba a decir que si Charlie puede venir con nosotros al campamento?" "Umm..... Claro por que no" dice Beck "Si sería divertido conocernos mejor" le respondo yo "Si estaría muy bien" dice Tori y Robbie asiente y Cat no dice absolutamente nada. "Bueno gracias" responde y mira a Jade y ella la agarra de la mano y se van. "Esperen a donde van?" Le pregunto Beck "A mi casa" le dice Jade y agarra a Charlie "Pero como vas a dejar que una extraña se quede en tu casa Jadey" le dice Cat y Charlie le da una mala cara. "Kit-Cat ella no es una extraña ella es mi amiga" le dice y se van al coche. Wow esa chica era muy bonita y creo que voy a tratar de acercarme más a ella en el campamento. Jade punto de vista "Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu amiga Cat" me dice Charlie con una mirada baja en mi coche. "No, Charlie no es eso es que no te conoce, es todo" le respondo y ella sonríe, para mi ella es bastante especial ya que a ella le ocurre algo similar a lo mío. "¿Lista?" "Claro" me responde y conducimos a mi casa. ........... En mi Casa......... Al entrar somos las primeras en llegar y entonces nos vamos a la sala hasta que escuchamos el timbre y les abro. "Hola" les digo mientras abro la puerta "Hola Jadey" me dice Cat y me abraza. Después de que todos entran me voy a sentar junto a Charlie, después de unos largos minutos de incómodo silencio finalmente Tori pregunta "¿Cómo conociste a Charlie, Jade?" En ese momento miro a Charlie y ella niega con la cabeza "Larga historia" les respondemos de nuevo las dos. "Tenemos tiempo" dice André y todos empiezan a decir al mismo tiempo que es cierto y tratando de convencernos, después de como veinte minutos finalmente Charlie se harta y les grita "!!ESTA BIEN!!" "!!yaaaaay historia" dijo Cat y las dos rodamos los ojos. "Bueno.........(mirada a Charlie)......... Ella y yo nos conocimos en un callejón una noche, eso fue como en abril del año anterior, como me sentía sola y tuve una pelea con mi padre por mi futuro entonces salí de la casa entonces me puse a caminar sin rumbo y entonces iba caminando por el callejón y escucho a alguien llorando, entonces me acerque por que esa voz se me hacia conocida, cuando veo finalmente era quien creía vi a Charlie, la conocía por que su papá también es abogado y mi papá en una reunión nos hizo platicar y me agrado entonces le pregunte si estaba bien y ella me hizo que no, después me dijo que estaba teniendo problemas, por que su papá era drogadicto y la había golpeado y dice que salió corriendo y se vino aquí, luego me dijo que ella estaba completamente sola y que no tenía a nadie con quien poder decirle como se sentía, y bueno entonces yo le dije que desde ahora yo estaría hay para ella, entonces ella me dijo que a pesar de que quisiera decirme no lo comprendería, entonces yo le conté lo que a mi me ocurría y desde entonces nos hicimos buenas amigas, luego hicimos la banda y empece a hacer todo esto a escondidas, por que ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie lo que acontecía por que su padre tampoco acepta a la gente creativa y no queríamos decirles por que si de casualidad se enteraban nos iban a odiar mas y como teníamos una esperanza de amor de parte de ellos, pero bueno nada de eso ocurrió lo contrario, y seguimos con lo mismo y hasta hay" "Bueno ya es tarde a dormir" dijo Charlie y nos paramos. "Oye ¿Charlie donde va a dormir?" Me pregunta Cat "Si Jade ¿dónde va a dormir Charlie?" Me pregunto Charlie y las dos sonreímos. "Charlie va a dormir en mi cuarto" "!!QUÉ!!" Le dice Cat y se ve enojada. "En mi cuarto Cat" "¿Y yo?" "En mi cuarto" "Pero no podemos hacer que Charlotte duerma en otro lado?" "No" le respondo simplemente y nos vamos a mi cuarto. Charlie se acuesta en un sofá largó rojo que tengo, Cat se pone su bolsa de dormir y yo me voy a mi cama y nos dormimos. ........ A la mañana siguiente........ Ya son como las seis de la mañana y sólo yo y Charlie estamos despiertas y vamos por la comida. "¿Lista Charlie?" "Claro" "Genial te voy a enseñar un lugar que sólo yo conozco" "Okay, ¿oye podemos practicar la siguiente canción antes de que los demás se despierten?" "Okay" le digo y ella y yo en unos momentos nos encontramos sentadas en la sala, ella con su bajó y yo me guitarra que traía ayer. Después de acomodarnos empezamos a tocar la melodía de Fully Alive. Beck punto de vista Me levanto y escucho como a alguien tocando y cantando, entonces bajo y Jade y Charlie están tocando y tengo que decir que lo hacen increíble, bajo y escucho que cantan (Charlie) Telling Layla's story spoken 'Bout how all her bones are broken Hammers fall on all the pieces Two months in the cover creases (Ambas) Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures (Jade) All my complaints shrink to nothing I'm ashamed of all my somethings She's glad for one day of comfort Only because she has suffered (Charlie) Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures (Jade) Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures (Ambas) Fully alive More than most Ready to smile and love life Fully alive and she knows How to believe in futures Al terminar André, Robbie, Cat, Tori y yo estamos viéndolas en secreto y entonces Charlie baja la cabeza y Jade la abraza. "Yo que tu tomo el abrazo ya que no suelo hacerlo" le susurra Jade y las dos sonríen, entonces nosotros hacemos que no vimos nada y entramos a la sala "O hola ¿están listos?" "Si ya vámonos" dice Cat con urgencia, entonces Jade y Charlie ponen sus instrumentos abajo y viene Jade y me abraza y recogemos las cosas y nos vamos todos al coche.... Jade esta conmigo enfrente y los demás están atrás, en el coche todo esta tranquilo, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando empezó Cat y dijo: "Por que Charlotte y tu son tan buenas amigas Jadey" "Ya te lo dijimos Cat" "Cierto pero eso no las hace súper amigas como nosotras" "Cat no quiero seguir hablando de esto" "!!QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES DECIRME!!" "Cat, cálmate lo que yo decía era de que NO quiero hablar de esto ¿okay?" "Vamos Jadey dinos" dice trina en un tono burlón al decir Jadey "Sólo Cat me puede decir Jadey" le responde a Trina y se escucha un poco fastidiada. "Pero por que no, tu no puedes ser tan amargada y sin corazón siempre" le dice Trina y cada vez se puede ver que se esta empezando a enojar. "Mejor cállate ya" "Vamos solo por que tengas envidia de mi por que no tengas talento y hasta tu padre lo sepa no significa que tengas que ser una amargada" en ese momento todos la miramos y Jade se ve realmente enojada, y eso es malo. "Sabes que, ya cállate y deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas, yo jamás tendría celos de una chica tan molesta y sin talento como tu" "Per--" "!!CALLATE!!" Le dice y esta claramente enojada, entonces yo le agarro el hombro. Finalmente llegamos al bosque, nos traemos las cosas y empezamos a caminar. Jade punto de vista Estoy demasiado emocionada, quisiera que Jake estuviera aquí pero el vendrá más tarde, bueno eso me dijo en su mensaje ayer, Estamos empezando a caminar y a donde vamos tenemos que pasar una laaaaaaarga montaña. Estamos caminando y Trina no deja de quejarse, cuando llegamos hasta un punto donde Cat y yo los dirigimos, después de casi una hora finalmente llegamos a la punta de la montaña donde esta aquel tronco, lo que a Cat y a mi nos gusta es que se puede ver la cascada desde arriba, la cosa es que si te caes es una muerte segura. Cuando finalmente llegamos todos ponemos la tiendas de campaña, pero solo tenemos tres tiendas de campaña. "¿Chicos como le vamos a hacer con las tiendas?" Pregunta Tori "Se me había ocurrido que Cat Charlie y yo podíamos dormir en el tronco, si te parece Cat" "Claro por que no" dice más animosa que hace rato. "Bueno lo demás ustedes escogen, ¿nos vamos?" Les pregunto a Cat y a Charlie asienten, mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con Jack. Bueno llama Cole y su segundo nombre es Jack pero prefiere que le llamen Jack, el es el baterista de la banda, bueno al menos que el quiera cantar, entonces yo toco la batería, "¿Jade?" Pregunta Jack y yo me acerco "Nooooo, que pregunta Jack" le digo y lo abrazo, ayer su primo tuvo que suplirlo por que el había tenido que salir de la ciudad, mmm no me imagino si lo llevo al campamento como se vaya a poner Trina, el es un poco mas alto que yo, tiene el pelo de color oscuro como el mío, y tiene ojos verdes. Justo cuando iba a decir otra cosa Cat me da un codazo y entonces se que tengo que presentarla "Ah Jack, esta es Cat valentine" "Un gusto Cat" le dice y ella le da una grande sonrisa "¿Y dinos Jack como te fue en san Francisco?" Pregunta Charlie y Cat no deja de verlo. "Bastante bien de hecho, gracias" "¿Y tu hermano?" Si bueno el tiene un hermano mayor llamado Finn, el es el vocalista de la banda cuando Charlie y yo no cantamos. "El esta bien, a y mañana quiere practicar Welcome Home" nos dice a la dos "Pero nos vamos a quedar una semana de campamento" le respondo y el nos da una cara confundida. "A de acuerdo, que tal que cuando ustedes regresen la practicamos en tu casa como siempre" al decir eso yo agacho la mirada y el me agarra el hombro "Jack, ya no vivo hay, legalmente ya no soy una West, mis padres me dieron los papeles para que los firmara ayer" "Lo lamento mucho Jade" "No, n-no hay problema de todas maneras me dejaron la casa con el estudio" "!!DE VERDAD!! Pero espera si tu padre no aprobaba que fueras una artista por que es que tienes un cuarto lleno de instrumentos" Pregunta emocionado al principio y luego ya no. "Bueno Jack cuando tienes un padre tan malo que no sabe nada de ti ni sobre ti, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa en la que tu vives" le digo al final con una sonrisa. "Genial, ¿oye puedo ir a su campamento?" "Si quieres pero no íbamos a ir a un tronco al que a Cat y a mi nos gusta e íbamos a llevar a Charlie, pero si quieres vamos y conoces a los demás" "Claro gracias" me responde y nos vamos. Empecíamos a caminar hacia el campamento y cuando llegamos todo se le quedan viendo a Jack y rápidamente Trina corre a su lado "Hola, me llamo Trina Vega" le dice sonriendo pero se va. "Hola yo soy Tori, la hermana de Trina" le dice Tori "Un gusto" le dice y se va y se acerca a Charlie. "Hola chicos el es Jack, mira Jack el es Beck, André y el del títere es Robbie" presento yo. "Jade a Rex no le gusta que le digan títere" "No me importa" le contesto y agarro de la mano a Jack y nos vamos. "¿Esperen, no podemos ir a la cascada?" Pregunta André y todos asentimos y las dos miramos a Jack y el también esta de acuerdo, empezamos a caminar y Jack y Charlie van agarrados de la mano y las demás chicas no dejan de verlos y yo le doy una sonrisa. "¿Oye Jade, por que es que Jack esta tomando de las manos a Charlie, acaso no puede caminar bien?" Me pregunta Trina con una sonrisa "Es por que Jack esta completa mente enamorado de Charlie" le respondo y veo que la sonrisa de su cara desaparece. "Oh, no no puede ser, esa chica no lo merece" dice Trina. "Eso es lo que tu dices" le digo y me voy con Beck. "¿Como cuanto falta?" Me pregunto André "¿Necesitas saberlo?" Le pregunto "Esta sí" me dice "Pues entonces cuando lleguemos te digo" "Pero entonces ya no necesitaría tu ayuda" "Esto me recuerda mucho a algo" le digo y me voy con Cat que esta platicando con Charlie. "Hola" "Oye Jadey, Charlie es increíble" "Lo se Kit-Cat" "Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga" "Gracias Cat" le digo y le doy un abrazo. Cuando lleguemos todos al lugar van a estar realmente emocionados y tal vez también aterrorizados. Fin Lo lamento mucho por el final pero pronto pondré otro, lo siento si tarde tanto es que e tenido que salir mucho y no he visto a mi papá desde hace un mes así que vuelvo con el !!YAAAY!! Posdata, dejen de ofenderme, se ven mal molestando a alguien de 14 años, y como para decir eso ya esta muy fuerte, y no me hago pipí en la cama. Bueno gracias por leer ;)